wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Mount
Once your character advances to Level 40, you will have the ability to equip and ride a mount. While on a mount your character will gain additional stat bonuses of Strength, Intellect, Endurance and Armor. As you train and level them up, the bonuses will be even greater. Mounts also give improved running speeds while in Campaigns, Battlegrounds, World Map and Guild Battle. Every player will receive a "free" White Battle Steed once they reach Level 40 and have the ability to gain additional mounts by way of special events, quests and Balen purchases. The more mounts you own, the stronger you can become. With the use of Mount Training Whips (aka Beast Souls), your mount's abilities can be upgraded to gain additional power. Each mount has specific stats that "stack" with other mounts owned. For example, if you own the White Battle Steed with a +5 strength bonus and the Shadow Steed with a +10 strength bonus, your total bonus would be +15 strength. When you are training your mount, you are only training the White Battle Steed and not each mount individually. The statistics from the White Battle Steed and the other mounts will stack so even if you equip another mount, the stats will be the same. In other words, all the Special mounts are basically “skins” that only change the appearance of what you are riding. Special mounts cannot be trained. You can view which mount another player is currently riding by viewing their profile and clicking on the saddle icon. This will bring up a screen that shows the current mount they are using and the accumulated stat total. The mount points stack as you get additional mounts and apply to all your mounts. However you cannot stack the same mount more then once. *Strength: 1 strength = PATK +4 and PDEF +1 *Intellect: 1 intellect = MATK +4 and MDEF+1 *Endurance: 1 endurance = HP +20 *Armor: 1 armor = PDEF +4 and MDEF +4 *Mount Training Whips: Required to level up Mounts. They can be found by doing altar blessings, completing daily devotion quest, guild battles, guild chests and other special events. *Mounts are classified as either Normal or Special Mounts. ---- =Normal Mounts= White Battle Steed (Level 1 Stable) Reach Level 40 to acquire. Str +0, Int +0, End +0, Arm +0, Max Stats Lvl +0, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +100 Phantom Steed (Level 3) Upgrade stables to level 3 (51,000 points required for upgrade). Str +0, Int +0, End +0, Arm +0, Max Stats Lvl +0, Move Speed +40%, Mount Strength +500 Heavenly Pegasus (Level 4) Upgrade stables to level4 (101000 points required for upgrade) Str +0, Int +0, End +0, Arm +0, Max Stats Lvl +? Move Speed +40%, Mount Strength +500 Thunder Panther (Level 5) Upgrade stables to level 5 (125000 points required for upgrade) Str +0, Int +0, End +0, Arm +0, Max Stats Lvl +?, Move Speed +50%, Mount Strength +1200 Phantom Komodo (Level 6) Upgrade stables to level 6 (125000 points required for upgrade) Str +0, Int+0, End +0, Arm +0, Max Stats Lvl +?, Move Speed +50, Mount Strength +? Hades' Lion (Level 7) Upgrade stables to level 7 (? points required for upgrade) Str +0, Int+0, End +0, Arm +0, Max Stats Lvl +?, Move Speed +?, Mount Strength +? =Special Mounts= Ruby-Eyed Steed Purchase in Shop for 1995 Balens. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +50 Shadow Steed Purchase in Shop for 1995 Balens. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +50 Luxury Jaguar Purchase in Shop for 1995 Balens. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +50 Darknite Steed 6000 Crypt Tokens (20 DS card shards) , requires completion of Forgotten Catacombs Level 100. Str +40, Int +40, End +40, Arm +40, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +200 Go to the Blacksmith to synthesize the Steed after purchasing the 20 shards. Royal Steed 10,000 Insignia, requires Crusader honor rank. Str +50, Int +50, End +50, Arm +50, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +250 Go to the Blacksmith to synthesize the Steed after purchasing. Hurricane Steed 50 million gold (50,000 guild contribution points), requires Level 10 Guild Shop. (Note: Level 10 Guild Shop sells Shards, not the whole card, at 2,500 Contribution, or 2,500,000 gold) Note, it is more gold efficient to upgrade the corresponding Guild Skills to level 10 first if you are able. Consider this like an expensive level 11 upgrade to those four skills. Str +30, Int +30, End +30, Arm +30, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +150 White Alpaca Special Event (collect jigsaw pieces) or receive when purchasing Balen package. Can purchased from the Glory Shop or in mystery shop with 1995 points and 1995 balens. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Piggy Requires 85 Rose Petal collected during the February's event or 20 Beast Mark during the August's event. Can be purchased from Glory Shop Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Underworld Steed Recharge at least $299.99 - 30,000 balens in the first 7 days of server release. (Server S71 and above) or special event with 50,000 Balens spent. Str +50, Int +50, End +50, Arm +50, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Wildfire Steed Can be purchased in mystery shop for 6995 points and 6995 Balens, also appears randomly for 6995 balens. Strength: +50, Intelligence: +50, Endurance: +50, Armor: +50, Max stats lvl +5, Mount Strength +300 Therion Sand-Rider 7 day Guild Master prize for winning Guild Battle championship. Str +100, Int +100, End +100, Arm +100, Max Stats Lvl +0, Move Speed +40%, Mount Strength +500 Reindeer Exchange christmas shards during christmas event or can be purchased in mystery shop with 1995 points and 1995 balens Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Nightshade Obtained by synthesizing 15 Mount Spirits. Mount spirits are obtained from the Warrior's Mark, which is received after getting 1k Cross-Server PvP Points or by buying them in the glory shop. Str +20, Int +20, End +20, Arm +20, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +50 Frost Lynx Requires 120 Soldier's Medallion collected during May's event. (Collect Ancient Chest in order to obtain Soldier's Medallion. 1 Medallion per chest.) Str +15, Int +15, End +15, Arm +15, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Hawkstrider Requires 2000 Ancient Spirit collected during April's event (collect Ancient Seeds in order to acquire Ancient Spirits) or 40 Beast Mark during the August's Events. Str +20, Int +20, End +20, Arm +20, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Evil Alpaca Requires a Evil Alpaca Card from the Magic Pot Event. Str +20, Int +20, End +20, Arm +20, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Evil Unicorn Reward for finishing first, second or third in Class Wars. (for 1st: validity 20 days, for 2nd: validity 15 days and for 3rd: validity 10 days) Str +100, Int +100, End +100, Arm +100, Max Stats Lvl +10, Move Speed +40%, Mount Strength +500 Grizzled Battle Bear Requires 120 Gold Liberty Medal collected during the June's event. Str +20, Int +20, End +20, Arm +20, Max Stats Lvl +10, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Ice Fang Obtained by synthesizing 25 Mount Spirits. Mount spirits are obtained from the Warrior's Mark, which is received after getting 1k Cross-Server PvP Points or by buying them in the glory shop. Str +20, Int +20, End +20, Arm +20, Max Stats Lvl +10, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Wild Alpaca Requires 120 Ray of Sunshine collected during the July's event. Str +10, Int +10, End +10, Arm +10, Max Stats Lvl +5, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Nether Rhino Requires 150 Essence of Summer collected during the July's event. Str +20, Int +20, End +20, Arm +20, Max Stats Lvl +10, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Gentle Beast Obtainable from August's events Str +20, Int +20, End +20, Arm +20, Max Stats Lvl +10, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Razor Dragon Requires 80 Beast Mark collected during the August's event or obtained from Anniversary Gift Pack. Str +30, Int +30, End +30, Arm +30, Max Stats Lvl +10, Move Speed +30%, Mount Strength +300 Category:Features